


Bumping into Destiny

by LunaRavenclaw9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Misunderstandings, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRavenclaw9/pseuds/LunaRavenclaw9
Summary: Hermione runs into a drop dead gorgeous stranger who fuels all of her erotic dreams. She tries to get him out of her head after he doesn't remember her on their second meeting. Does he deserve another chance when they meet again?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Gideon Prewett
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Bumping into Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxsoulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/gifts).



> This is a gift for my lovely friend who deserves another story with one of her favorite rare pairs, especially one that she didn't write :) I hope you enjoy it darlin!!!
> 
> I want to thank my betas, [MamaBear2629](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBear2629) and [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura), for their help and dealing with me while writing this. And thank you for keeping it a secret from noxsoulmate...I hope she can find the instances where I tricked her into helping me when I needed to 'research' a few things ;)

Hermione was running late. Of course, on a day she really needed to be on time, Hermione had missed her train and was making a mad dash to her parents’ appointment. In her rush, she failed to take into account other people and as she rounded a corner she ran into what felt like a brick wall. And if two strong arms hadn’t caught her, she would have fallen. 

“Would you watch where…” Her train of thought came to a halt as she looked up into the most gorgeous pair of eyes she had ever seen. 

Her eyes danced across the rest of the man’s face and she bit back the rest of her snappy comment, cleared her throat and started again, “Thank you. For catching me,” she added necessarily her brain reprimanded, she shook the thought away as she pulled back from the man, his hands falling from where they had been resting on her arms, “but I really must be going.”

She risked one glance back as she dashed off again, albeit at a slower pace so as not to run into anyone else.

***

Two weeks had passed since Hermione had run into that gorgeous stranger - and she still couldn’t get him out of her head. Whenever she caught herself daydreaming during a lull at work, she found her mind always thinking of those eyes, strong hands that gripped her upper arms as they held her safely in place. 

At night her mind would expand on her waking thoughts as she dreamt of those hands that would caress her body in ways she hadn’t been touched in a long time. Her own hands would drift over those broad shoulders she had glimpsed beneath his suit and if she imagined tattoos decorating his skin - well that was her own business. 

But in the mornings, when the sun crept into her room and reminded her of the responsibilities, she would sigh heavily and try to push him from her thoughts. For who had time for sex - or more preferably, a relationship - when you worked two jobs just to help pay for the medical treatments your parents needed?

As Hermione got ready to meet with Luna and Pansy, she couldn’t help but wonder if she would run into him again. She was, after all, going to be on the same street around the same time. It could feasibly happen. She felt her stomach flutter at the possibility of finding out his name this time.

She tried not to let her disappointment show as she pushed open the doors to the Wildflour Cafe and saw her friends waving her over to their usual corner. Though she had walked slowly this time, and looked into every face upon her way, he had not been there. 

She gathered a smile for her friends and slid into a seat next to Luna. Every other week, the three women would make the effort to get together and catch up on each others’ lives. Pansy usually told them about whatever flavour of the week she had decided to give her attention to, generally listing his - or her - physical assets and then ranking their performance in her bed. Luna always talked about some new endangered animal that she and Rolf were trying to track down, and Hermione usually gave them updates on her parents’ progress or lack thereof.

This week it had been the latter for the elder Grangers. Unfortunately, the new experimental treatment their doctor had such high hopes for was a failure. Neither her mother nor her father had made any improvement to their memories. Pansy tried to make Hermione feel better by reminding her that there were a few more treatments the healers still wanted to try and Luna brought her a slice of chocolate cake.

With a weak smile, she changed the subject, “So, Pansy, who is your new beau this week?” 

She gave Hermione a look that said she knew what she was doing but would let it slide this time and launched into a tale of how she met a gorgeous man just a few years older than she was. Apparently they had met at work - some interdepartmental project - the week after their last catch up and had spent nearly every moment together since. 

“Soooo…” asked Luna, a teasing smile in the corner of her mouth as she played with the straw of her ungodly sized strawberry milkshake complete with drizzled chocolate and whipped cream, “Where does he rank on the Pans-o-meter? Troll-like? Or coma-inducing?”

Pansy became hyper-fixated on her triple shot espresso - one sugar - and busied herself with folding her napkin into little pleats. 

“Oh come on, Pansy,” Hermione goaded, “you’ve never held back before. My ears are  _ still _ burning about your trip to Cabo.” 

That brought a smirk to Pansy’s face and she looked up at them, placing her elbow on the table and her chin in her hand, and then she said something Hermione had never heard come out of her mouth before. 

“I don’t know.”

“You didn’t try that special absinthe from Seamus again, did you?” asked Luna, “Because I’ve told you they make that out of wrackspurts.”

“No, I mean that I don’t know because we haven’t slept with each other yet.”

Hermione saw Luna’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise and was certain that her own had followed suit. She shared a surprised glance with Luna before they turned back to Pansy. 

Pansy who always looked for the next one who would catch her eye. Pansy who was always upfront with each of her dalliances, making certain they understood that she wasn’t interested in something serious. Pansy who relished in the newness of each one and then once that wore off, was ready for the next intriguing person on her radar.

“Oh Pansy, I am so happy for you,” Luna chimed in with her dreamy voice. “It is wonderful how you have worked with him for so long. I told you that you would end up with someone close to you, I thought that might mean Ron, but once he and Susan started seeing each other, well…””

Pansy let out a snort at Luna’s statement and replied with mild exasperation, “Luna I already told you. Ron and I never would have worked. We slept together, the one time, two years ago. There had been way too many drinks consumed the night of my birthday party. Afterward, we both agreed we weren’t meant to be a couple.”

“Oh, but think of what an interesting couple you would have made together,” Luna replied, before waving it away with her hand. “It doesn’t matter anymore, though, since he and Susan truly are made for each other.”

Hermione glanced down at her watch and realized it was almost time for her shift at Malkin & Co. She downed the last of her skim latte with a sigh and said, “I really am happy for you, Pans, and I want to hear all about him soon, but I need to head to work. Maybe we can schedule dinner and a movie soon? We’ll do it at my place, order in something greasy and bad for us and I can rent the movie.”

“I’ll bring the wine,” Pansy said with a grin.

“Oh! I’ll bring the pudding!” added Luna. 

Giving her closest friends a hug, grateful that she had such wonderful friends, Hermione hurried out the door. 

It was almost like deja vu. The brick wall, the large hands preventing her from falling, and those gorgeous eyes that haunted her every spare moment.

“Oh. It’s you!. We must quit meeting like this,” Hermione joked as she stepped away from the man, twisting her handbag strap nervously.

The small smile she wore fell away as she saw the confused look in his eyes. He didn’t recognize her. Of course, he wouldn’t. One small, chance meeting a couple of weeks ago shouldn’t have had such an impact on someone. Hermione should have known.

“Sorry, must have mistaken you for someone else,” she quietly mumbled as she stepped farther away and walked briskly down the road towards her work.

She pretended not to hear him calling after her, to wait just a moment, as she hurried down the street trying to will away the stupid tears before they fell. She didn’t even know why she wanted to cry. It wasn’t like she knew the man. And it wasn’t like he would be interested in her even if she did.

Hermione knew the only thing that even made her anything close to special was her mind, the way she soaked up knowledge like a sponge and could basically regurgitate it back verbatim. Her looks were plain, she didn’t have a sweet angelic presence like Luna. Or the dark curvaceous beauty complimented by sharp red lips and a biting tongue like Pansy. No, Hermione was just under average height and petite. No real curves, no large bosom to attract a man. Even though her bushy hair, which she was known for in school, and had been tamed somewhat since high school, was still unmanageable, her curls often escaped whatever device she used to hold them in place and it was still the same chestnut brown it had always been. 

As she stepped into Malkin & Co, Hermione had brought her emotions under control. Slipping into her work persona, she reminded herself - again - that she didn’t have time for a relationship anyway.

As she spent her shift going through the new stock that had been delivered that morning, Hermione tried to forget those piercing ice-blue eyes. She had no right daydreaming about him if she had made that little of an impact.

  
  
***

It had been a month since Hermione had seen Pansy and Luna. Between Hermione’s shifts at her two jobs, Luna’s trip with Rolf to try and find an Amur Leopard and Pansy spending most of her free time with her now boyfriend, the girls hadn’t been able to find time to plan their dinner and movie night. Let alone keep their fortnightly cafe catch-up.

But tonight everyone was getting together. It was Harry’s birthday and he loved to celebrate it with all his friends. After he got out of the abusive home of his aunt and uncle, he found a love for life and surrounding himself with his chosen family as often as possible was one of his favourite things to do.

Hermione arrived at Reaper’s Delight, Harry’s favourite bar, and found her friends quite easily. As usual, they were the loudest in the building.

“Min!” Harry yelled as soon as he saw her and rushed forward. 

Hermione shook her head at the nickname he had used since they were young. Memories of the same squeal, the same dark haired boy rushing towards her, the same arms latching on ran through her head. She soaked up the sense of home her oldest friend always brought her.

“Happy birthday, Harry,” she said as he squeezed her tight, he always hugged like it might be the last time he saw you. 

“Come on, let’s get you a drink.”

Hermione followed Harry towards their usual corner and her steps faltered when she saw  _ him  _ in her crowd of friends. That face that wouldn’t leave her dreams. As hard as she tried not to, those eyes and hands still haunted her. And if she let herself, she could still remember the warmth of those hands seeping through her top as they held her upright. With a slight shake of her head, she caught up to Harry who was now a few steps ahead of her and already holding out her favourite drink, vodka tonic with a twist of lime.

As she gave him a grateful smile, she took a large swig of the beverage to combat the nerves that started to flutter. Looking over to where she had last seen the mystery man, he was gone. She tried to not feel so surprised at his sudden departure and she almost choked on her drink when he suddenly appeared in front of her.

“I was beginning to think I would never run into you again,” he said with a sly grin. “Although, this time I’m glad that it isn’t in the literal sense.”

Hermione watched his brows draw together as she continued to stare at him quietly.

“I know six weeks might be a stretch to remember such a quick meeting,” he stated a bit sheepishly as he brought his hand up and rubbed the back of his neck. “But I was hoping that maybe I had made as much of an impression on you as you had on me.”

“Six weeks?” Hermione replied with an arched eyebrow. “You acted like you didn’t even know who I was four weeks ago,” she bit out, allowing a small amount of indignance to colour her voice.

“Ah, so you do remember me,” he replied with a smirk before pausing a moment. “Four weeks ago? I wasn’t even in the country four weeks ago, how could we have run into each other then?”

It was Hermoine’s turn to pause, she knew her face must have been painted with confusion, she could feel her brows knitting together.

Speaking slowly so that maybe he would remember what she was talking about, “Four weeks ago, we ran into each other again outside of Wildflour - the cafe. You acted like you didn’t even know who I was.”

Before he could reply, Hermione heard Pansy’s familiar squeal, “Oh, you finally made it! And I see you met Fab’s brother, Gideon.”

Turning to look at Pansy, Hermione saw an identical copy of the man in front of her standing at her friend’s side. As she looked back and forth between the two, the man next to Pansy who must be Fab spoke up.

“Hey, you’re the little thing who ran into me about a month ago when I came to pick Pansy up from her girl’s date.”

Opening her mouth to try to form a response, she looked back at who she now assumed was Gideon only to see he was laughing.

With a huff she asked, “And what is so funny, exactly?”

“You ran into us both, really?” was his only reply.

Pansy, oblivious to the conversation going on between the three turned to Hermione, “I can finally introduce you to my boyfriend Hermione. This is Fabian,” she said as she wound an arm around his and snuggled closer to his side.

Fabian seemed to be following what was going on between his brother and Hermione as he held his hand out and said, “Wait, so you are the one Gid ran into and hasn’t quit talking about? That’s why you looked so confused when I didn’t know who you were.”

He started laughing along with his brother who was still chuckling heartily.

“It’s not as funny as you’re making it out to be,” Hermione deadpanned, which only seemed to cause the two to laugh even harder.

Tired of being the brunt of a joke that wasn’t even funny, Hermione turned to Pansy, “It was nice to meet Fabian but I have an early morning tomorrow and really should get home.”

Giving her friend a quick hug, and ignoring her protests she turned to find Harry so she could tell him goodbye.

As Hermione made her way home, she wished she had never met either of the brothers. At least not again, not like this. She could have just kept dreaming about him and never seen him again. But, no, fate had other plans and it showed her that she would almost always be the brunt of a joke when it came to any man she had an interest in. 

Cormac only went with her to Slughorn’s Christmas party because he was dared by the other boys in his year to see if Hermione really was a prude - or to see how easy she would give it up. No one could understand why Viktor had been attracted to her, rumors of love potions or the Imperius curse floating around between jokes about the things a bookworm would do for the attention of a celebrity. Granted that hadn’t been Viktor’s fault but it had still hurt when he didn’t do anything about it. Ron seemed to be the only relationship she had that didn’t make her feel like the world around her was just waiting to find a punchline. Even her most recent boyfriend, which was admittedly over a year ago, seemed to always find something to pick at and laugh at about her day to day life, often telling her things weren’t as dire as she made them seem.

Once home, Hermione pulled on her most comfortable pyjamas and climbed into her bed. She would have to find a way to get past this if Fabian really was the one for Pansy, but even if only for tonight, she vowed to forget about both men.

***

_ A large hand ghosted up her naked thigh and hitched it higher on his shoulder. Hermione looked down at the head buried in between her legs and found intense blue eyes watching her. His tongue slipped through her folds, causing a moan to escape her throat. _

_ She tugged on the strands of hair that were tangled in her fingers and let out a high pitched whine as his tongue found her clit at the same time his fingers penetrated her. With lazy strokes, his skilled fingers brought her closer and closer to orgasm. Feeling herself start to fall over the edge, Hermione moaned, “Oh Gid…” _

  
  


Her eyes flew open, breath still heaving from her dream. Hermione slipped out of bed and moved towards the bathroom, her body throbbing. It seemed like her unconscious mind had decided she needed another wet dream. Since she had officially met Gideon at Harry’s birthday party, Hermione could not seem to get him out of her mind no matter how hard she tried. 

Each dream she had was more vivid than the last. She swore she could still feel his fingers filling her, as if he had actually been there instead of...

She shook her head. She had to calm herself down so she got ready for work. It didn’t matter that she was awake an hour earlier than needed. She could take her time getting ready and maybe even stop by her favourite coffee shop on her way to Malkin & Co. She really wished she could find somewhere else to work that would give her as many hours as they did. She loved the owner, Mrs. Malkin, but she hated working retail.

Sundays were usually slow and since Hermione had gotten in early she was already done with what little inventory was left over from Friday’s delivery, so when the bell above the shop door opened, Hermione was sitting at the cash register reading a book. 

“Welcome to Malkin &...,” the usual greeting halfway out of her mouth before she noticed who had entered her shop.

With an internal sigh and a quick five count to relax herself, Hermione spoke up again, “So which of you do I have the pleasure to help today?” She said with only a bit of frustration colouring her tone.

“Hello, Hermione,” his voice was warm and friendly as he walked towards her,. “It’s Gideon. I’ve been hoping we could talk.”

Sitting up and straightening her shoulders, she replied, “I’m sorry but since I’m on the clock, I don’t really have time to talk. Now if you need help finding anything, please let me know,” she said with a hint of dismissal in her tone, discreetly placing her book to the side and pulling the inventory list out to start the order for next week. It may have been a few days earlier than she was supposed to start on it, but Gideon didn’t need to know that.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Gideon stood there for a moment before he started to browse their stock. Picking up a few different articles of clothing, he disappeared from her line of sight as he strode towards the dressing rooms located at the back of the store.

He reappeared a little while later and stepped in front of the mirror in a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a short-sleeved v-neck shirt. Hermione’s jaw almost hit the counter when she realized that what she could see of his arms and legs were covered in tattoos. She couldn’t make out exactly what the tattoos were but she could tell they were intricate and they looked beautifully done.

_ Of course,  _ she thought to herself,  _ this gorgeous man who I can’t get out of my head also has to be covered in one of my biggest weaknesses. _

Her gaze travelled up his legs, over his firm rear, a lithely muscled back led her gaze to his broad shoulders and it was then she finally reached his face. The heat rose in her cheeks when she noticed him watching her in the mirror with a smug smile. She dropped her eyes back to her inventory list with a huff, gaze fixed on the paper but it could have been written in Ancient Mesopotamian for as much sense it made. She heard a quiet sigh and the shuffle of footsteps as he headed back towards the dressing room.

A bright flash of colour in front of the mirror made her look up again and she couldn’t help but laugh. Covering her mouth quickly, she tried to to school her expression. He was in what had to be in one of the most ridiculous outfits that could be found in this shop. 

Gideon turns to look at her with a self-deprecating smile on his face, “This colour just doesn’t suit me at all, does it?”

Hermione quipped back playfully, forgetting she was supposed to ignore him, “Of course they do! Bright orange and green is in now, didn’t you hear?” 

With a critical eye, she looked over his form once again. The colours may be garish, but the orange t-shirt fit him like a glove and the army green shorts he put on cupped his backside in a way that should have been sinful. 

Hermione moved from behind the counter and continued, “But, those shorts just do not go with that shirt.” Hermione walked towards one of their more colourful racks and pulled out a pair of purple shorts, “Now if you want to make a statement, these along with that shirt should definitely do the trick.”

Looking from the shorts to Hermione, Gideon laughed, “You’re absolutely right.” 

With that being said, he grabbed the shorts, glanced at the tag and noticed they were the right size. With a smirk he moved back towards the dressing room, “Be back in just a mo’.”

As he sauntered back out of the dressing room, Hermione hadn't moved and she couldn’t help but laugh. He looked like a walking billboard for Halloween in those colours. 

Her laughter died in her throat as Gideon said, “Yes, this is perfect. I’ll take them.”

Hermione tried to backtrack, “Wait, I wasn’t serious. Well, I mean...if you like them then, yes, by all means buy them, but...seriously?” She asked as she looked him over with a critical eye. It didn’t  _ seem _ like he was trying to make fun of her again.

Gideon explained, “Fab is going to hate when I show up to our birthday party in this, it’s perfect.”

With a chuckle, Hermione moved back to the cash register. After Gideon changed back into his clothes he brought the outfit up to the counter.

Before Hermione could ring the items up, he reached out and laid his hand on her arm, “I can’t help but feel I royally fucked up somewhere along the line during my run-ins with you. I would really like to make it up to you.”

As Hermione glanced at his hand and then up to his face, the first thing that registered was the fact that none of his tattoos were showing. His suit covered every inch of ink she had been able to see while he was trying on clothes. Instead of politely refusing, she found herself asking, “Why do you cover up your tattoos? They looked beautiful.”

Slightly mortified at what had come out of her mouth, Hermione shrugged off his hand and moved to ring up his purchases, carefully refolding them before she put them in a bag.

“I’m glad you like them,” he replied. Out the corner of her eye she noticed he sported a bit of a sad smile, “Not everyone does. I keep them hidden for work. Most of my clients wouldn’t appreciate the fact that I am basically covered in them.”

She gaped at him, trying to imagine the countless hours he had to sit for something like that. The ink she had on her shoulder took three hours itself and it was nothing compared to the full body coverage he was talking about.

Gideon brushed her fingers as he took the bag she offered and he said, “I really would like to make up for being such an arsehole at your friend’s party when we were formally introduced. I didn’t mean to make fun at your expense, Fabian and I haven’t been mixed up like that for years - since we were at school and it was unexpected. Please, let me take you out to dinner. If you don’t have any plans when you get off work tonight, I know a nice restaurant just up the road.”

Hermione bit her lip with indecision and took a moment to answer. She must have taken a moment too long because Gideon sighed before he said, “I understand. Thank you for the help with the clothing. If you change your mind about dinner, Pansy and Fab know how to get in touch with me.”

She watched him turn and walk towards the door, right before he opened it she spoke up, “I’m off the clock at five-thirty, I can meet you there by about a quarter to six if that would work for you. Just let me know what the address is”

Hermione saw a radiant smile grace his features when he turned and replied, “I’ll meet you here? We can walk together.”

After waiting for her nod of approval, Gideon gave her a brilliant smile and one last wave before he stepped out the door. 

As the door swung shut, Hermione realised she had just agreed to what could be considered a date. A date with the man who played a starring role in every dream she had dreamt since they literally ran into each other all those weeks ago. Trying to keep her mind from straying to the more explicit of those nighttime fantasies, she cleaned the shop from top to bottom since no other customers were likely to come in during her shift.

***

At precisely five-thirty, Gideon was waiting outside for her. She gathered her bag and quickly locked the shop before walking towards the devilishly handsome man.

There was a slight awkwardness during the beginning of their walk, but they soon fell into easy conversation. Gideon held the door open for her once they reached Amici, a beautiful little-known Italian restaurant, and pulled her seat out for her once they were shown to their table.

Hermione tried not to let his gentlemanly actions fluster her but there was a nervous fluttering in her stomach and in lieu of biting her lip, she started to fidget with her napkin. And once they gave their orders to the waiter the awkwardness was back.

Clearing his throat, Gideon looked at Hermione, “Thank you for giving me a chance to apologise. I really was a bit of a wanker and I would have understood if you hadn’t accepted my offer.”

He opened his mouth as if to say something else but before he could, Hermione interrupted in a rush, “I haven’t been able to get you out of my head. No matter how hard I tried and not just because you were an arse.”

There was a brightness to Gideon’s eyes as he replied, “I could have kicked myself when you left the party. I hadn’t been able to stop thinking about you since you ran into me and I’ve been frequenting that road whenever I had the chance with the hope that I would see you again. As it turned out, I did see you again, in the most unlikely of places that my brother dragged me to, I saw you and end up sticking my foot in my mouth.”

He winced then and Hermione allowed him to continue uninterrupted.

“When I had heard you ran into Fabian in the exact same way you ran into me, I couldn’t help but laugh, it was like fate had given him exactly what I’d been hoping for. He teased me about being hung up on someone who I hadn’t really even met and so, I found the situation funnier than it should have been.”

With a small smile, Hermione accepted that neither of them had handled the situation well. After their food came, she was surprised how easy the conversation continued to flow between them now the initial awkwardness was gone. When the time came to pay the bill and for them to go their separate ways, she found she didn’t want the night to end.

He insisted on walking her home as they left the restaurant. With her hand tucked into the bend of his arm, they strolled the long way to Hermione’s flat. There was a companionable silence between them during their walk and if Hermione’s mind drifted to the art she now knew was hidden beneath her hand - no one else had to know. She stopped in front of her building and thanked him for a lovely evening.

Gideon reached up, tucking a stray curl behind her ear and let his thumb caress her cheek as he replied, “No, thank you for giving me a chance. I would love to see you again.”

She saw his gaze dip to watch as she pulled her bottom lip in to nibble on it, a nervous habit she could never kick. It was as if every fantasy she had over the past weeks came together as he slowly lowered his head to brush his lips against hers.

The moment was too fleeting and before she was really able to process what had happened, he moved to pull back and Hermione found herself reacting instinctively. Grabbing the front of his shirt , she surged up on her toes to press her lips firmly against his pulling back a fraction each time to gauge his response. Finding what she wanted written on his face, she kissed him once more. His fingers tangled in her curls and his tongue licked across the seam of her lips, asking permission. With a moan, she gave it to him freely. Allowing her dreams to become a reality.

At last they pulled away from each other, his fingers still tangled in her hair, her hand still tight around his shirt, and Hermione tried to convince herself that she shouldn’t invite this handsome man upstairs on the first date. 

His voice, soft and strained, finally broke the spell between the two of them, “As much as I want to continue this, I don’t want you to think that is all I’m after. So I’m going to say goodnight and walk away.”

Though he spoke the words, neither of them moved, the only exception was their chests, still struggling to catch each breath. Hermione could feel his heartbeat starting to slow from where her hand was pressed against him.

“Can I see you tomorrow?” Hermione heard herself asking.

A rumble of laughter bubbled up from his chest, “I would like nothing more.”

And with plans made, the two finally detangled from each other and Hermione slowly walked inside her building. She turned back as she opened the door and couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face when she noticed he still watched her, heat simmering behind his beautiful eyes. Before she could get lost in him again, she hurried through the door and up to her flat. She would welcome her dreams tonight. 

Now she knew exactly what he tasted like.

***

It had been three glorious weeks since Hermione and Gideon had their first date. Three weeks of spending each moment they could with one another. Three weeks of learning. Three weeks of heated kisses. Three weeks of him walking her home and leaving her flushed and flustered every time.

Gideon had taken her back to Amici tonight. They had shared a delicious tiramisu after dinner and when he kissed her at the door to her building again, she tasted the sweetness of the cream and the slight tang of coffee that lingered on his tongue.

As Gideon moved to step away from her and say goodbye, Hermione pulled on the courage she knew she had and said, “You’ve been a gentleman for long enough, don’t you think? I’d like you to come upstairs with me tonight.”

With nerves fluttering in her stomach, she watched his eyes darkened further with desire as he replied, “I’ve been waiting for you to ask. Not asking has been one of the hardest things I think I’ve done.”

Hermione felt her stomach tighten at the desire in his voice and she quickly unlocked the door. 

Inside the building, Gideon pushed her against the wall and licked down the shell of her ear as he slid his leg between hers. Kissing down the column of her neck, she moaned lightly as he nipped at her collarbone, his hands sliding over her hips to press into the small of her back. A door opened above them and Hermione pushed against his shoulders, breaking them apart. There was a quiet rustling and the sound of a hatch being opened before the door shut again and Hermione let out the breath she had been holding and Gideon chuckled lowly. Their eyes met again and Hermione felt the air between them thicken with desire. The journey up the short flight of stairs to her door took longer than it ever had. A kiss here, a caress there. A very thorough snog against the railing on the second floor. 

They finally reached her door and as she unlocked it, Gideon pressed himself against her backside. She felt his large erection press against her bum and she rocked back into him with a small whimper as he nibbled his way down her neck to place a love bite in the juncture between her neck and shoulders.

Finally, she managed to get the door open. Stumbling inside, she kicked it closed as soon as she dragged him in, her keys and bag falling to the floor beside it. Unable to make it further than the couch, Hermione pushed him down so she could straddle him. Her fingers started to nimbly unbutton his shirt and reveal the sculpted chest underneath.

“You weren’t kidding when you said you were covered,” Hermione said in awe as she let her hands trail up and down the beautiful work. 

Before she could explore anymore, Gideon pulled her into another heated kiss. One of his hands slid upward from where it had rested on her waist and cupped her breast. Hermione let out a hum of approval as his thumb flicked across her nipple through her shirt.

Hermione reluctantly broke the kiss and pulled her shirt over her head. Tossing it somewhere to the side, not really caring where it landed at the moment and dipped her head back down to capture his glorious lips once more. 

Gideon made quick work of her bra and maneuvered them to lay on the couch so she was beneath him. He looked down at her with a reverence she had never seen or felt from anyone before. Lightly running his hands from her waist up to her chest, he breathed out two words, “So beautiful,” and lowered his head to take one of her breasts in his mouth. 

The new sensation caused Hermione to buck under his touch and they both moaned as she rubbed herself against his groin. Slowly he lavished attention to every part of her body until he reached her trousers. With his hands on the button, he lifted his eyes to hers, blue meeting brown, and silently asked permission.

His tongue reached out to flick against her stomach and it was all she could do to gasp out, “Yes, please.” 

With a wicked grin on his face, he divested her of all her clothes in no time. He sat back, admiring her naked form as he let his hands roam across her thighs and stomach, never straying to where she really wanted his touch. Placing a kiss near her navel, he nipped and licked his way across her pelvis. His breath ghosted across her intimate folds. 

His eyes locked with Hermione’s as he lowered his mouth and drew lazy circles around her clit with his tongue before he used his hands to spread her legs wider.

Hermione gasped as he lapped at the already dripping juices of her core. Lightly applying a staccato beat to her clit with his thumb, his tongue penetrated her in lazy strokes. 

Hermione threaded her fingers through his hair as her pleasure mounted. He continued his ministrations and soon replaced his tongue with his fingers. Slowly pumping them inside of her, he crooked them just so as he latched his lips around her clit and sucked.

Hermione shouted his name at the combined sensations and she felt his grumble of approval, whimpering as the vibrations added another level to her mounting pleasure. He held her down with his free arm as she bucked up towards his mouth. Finding her g-spot again he quickly worked to bring her to orgasm as he pressed up with his fingers and flicked across her clit repeatedly with the tip of his tongue.

Hermione’s thighs tightened around him and her hips rocked upward as her belly quivered and she clenched around his thrusting fingers. The high he pushed her towards rolling over her in glorious waves. 

She relaxed around him and watched lazily as he pulled his fingers free, lapping them clean before he slowly kissed his way back up to her mouth. In between kisses, Hermione murmured about how he still had too many clothes on and they traded positions while Gideon worked his way out of his trousers and pants. 

As he freed himself of the clothing that so offended her, Hermione’s jaw dropped enough that she knew her lips had parted. Feeling the heat and size of him through his trousers and actually seeing it right in front of her were two very different things. She had never been with anyone that thick before. 

Swallowing down her nerves, she lightly scraped her nails down his beautifully inked thighs and watched as his penis jumped in appreciation. She licked her lips and wrapped one hand around the base of him. Slowly, she pressed the tip into her mouth. Swiping her tongue around the sensitive head, she began to work her way down, swallowing with every downward motion and ensuring she paid special attention to the tip every time she slid back up.

She glanced up at him through her lashes and saw him watching her, lips slightly parted as he panted due to her ministrations. He hit the back of her throat and she swallowed around him, pulling a groan of pleasure from deep within him. With a sense of satisfaction and a hint of pride, she focused back to her task at hand, bobbing up and down, using the saliva dripping from her mouth to lubricate her hand as she twisted her wrist just so every time her lips met her fingers.

He pulled her off with a moan and Hermione wiped at the corner of her mouth wondering if she had done something wrong until he said, “Any more of that and you will have to give me a bit to recover before we go any farther.”

With a sly smile, she slunk back up his body, and nuzzled her nose into his and replied, “Is that so?”

With a growl, he flipped their positions again and reached for his trousers to pull a condom from the pocket. 

Hermione felt that trepidation about his size rise within her again as she watched him put the condom on. He caught her eye and as if he knew what she was thinking said, “Don’t worry, we’ll go slow. Tell me to stop if it’s too much.”

With a small smile and a rush of warmth for this gorgeous man, she pushed against him, forcing him to sit back against the couch until she was straddling him again, just like when they first entered her apartment.

She reached to take him in hand and positioned him at her entrance, slowly sinking down his length she couldn’t keep the hum of pleasure from bubbling out.

“Fuck,” she moaned, letting her head fall back, her curls brushing against her back, as he began to fill her. She had never been so full and he was barely inside her yet..

His lips kissed across her collarbone and he murmured words of encouragement. After a few moments, her thighs settled against his as she finally took all of him. She gasped and he pulled her into a sensual kiss, lips and tongue dancing with hers and he whispered about how good she felt around him, how long he had been waiting for this.

More turned on than she could imagine from his praise and dirty words, Hermione started to rock slowly, whimpering with each movement. Soon they had built a rhythm together, one of his hands cupped her breast and he lazily rolled her nipple between his fingers.

Her hands latched onto his shoulder and her teeth bit into a lotus flower tattooed there. She could tell he liked that as he planted his feet and started thrusting up into her.

Her broken moans of, “yes”, “more,” caused him to grip her hips tightly and pull her down to meet his every thrust. Shimmying her hand down between them, Hermione started to massage her clit as she felt her pleasure mount again. With his size, he rubbed against her g-spot every time he thrust into her. 

It didn’t take long for her second orgasm to crash over her, and she swore she saw stars. Through her euphoria, she heard him find his pleasure and felt him pulse inside her as he filled the condom with his seed.

They lay there basking in the post-coital haze until Hermione shivered lightly, the slight sheen of sweat upon her back drying in the cool air of her apartment. Finally, Hermione lifted her head from his shoulder and asked, “Fancy a shower? You’re more than welcome to sleep here tonight if you’d like.”

The wicked gleam was back in his eye, “I’m not sure how much sleep we’ll get if I stay, but that sounds like a really good idea to me.”

***

It had been a year since the first time Hermione bumped into Gideon. In that time, Pansy and Fabian had gotten engaged and Luna and Rolf announced she was pregnant - with twins. Hermione’s parents had made slow improvements with the help of some of Gideon’s connections, and she seemed to fall in love with him more every day.

Gideon had asked Hermione to move in with him a few weeks ago. Today was the day she officially started to bring her things over to his house. Though it had been several months since she had started leaving the odd thing at his place. If someone had asked her a year ago where she thought she would be in this time, Hermione would have laughed at anyone who suggested she would be moving in with her boyfriend and planning for a future that included more than work and doctors appointments.

Sometimes fate has a way of giving you exactly what you need in a way you would least expect it.

**Author's Note:**

> Love and luck to you all!!! <3<3
> 
> [Come find me on tumblr, though I don’t use it much yet](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/scarycat23)


End file.
